The Fazbear Gang and Friends
by Scarletta Jade
Summary: Sherri and Mayra were planning on having good times after their high school graduation, but are stuck working at a crappy new pizzeria in their town, owned by the eccentric Frank Fazbore, who hides many secrets alongside his animatronic party band. Instead of days filled with cheap pizza and annoying songs, the two girls find they are in for one spectacular and strange summer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This summer was going to blow massive nuts, Sherri and Mayra knew.

It was a time of freedom and undiscovered fun. The time was now to let loose, break all bonds, disregard all rules, and run against the wind. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen.

Because Sherri and Mayra were forced to get a job at the new pizza place downtown.

Sherri had driven the two down to the plaza where all the businesses of Pine Port were clustered along the road. The area was filled with the activity of groups walking down the polished streets, weaving around the various statues and fountains. They saw the cheerful banners and murals covering the ancient brick walls of the buildings. A seagull landed on a nearby post and obnoxiously screamed towards the water of the port near downtown. Sherri and Mayra were sitting at a stoplight, waiting for it to turn green. There were no other cars around, but it took its sweet time.

Normally, they would be off somewhere else, enjoying themselves by not acting like the legal adults they were. After the big graduation from high school, they were planning on partying at a small beach, away from the main city beach where all the other kids would be polluting. They were going to build driftwood forts and create an entire driftwood city. On the day of their freedom from an oppressing public education system they would break free from the chains of predetermined destinies. However, fate had other ideas for the two, because right now they sat together in a car belonging to Sherri's father, splattered haphazardly with sports decals.

Yup, this summer was going to suck. Majorly. Sherri turned up the radio even louder in a feeble attempt to drown out the depressing reality they were in.

Finally, the stoplight decided to turn green. Sherri stepped on the gas and the car lurched forward. She pulled into a small outlet to the side and parked as far as she could from their destination without looking suspicious. She turned the car off and the droning of the radio went silent. Neither of the girls could bring themselves to exit the car. Both of their eyes went to the colorful sign above the business.

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._

"Are you ready for Freddy?" Mayra asked.

Sherri leaned forward until her head hit the steering wheel. "No. But let's go anyways."

Both got out and made the trek to the front of the building. At least it was a sunny day with a cool wind blowing at their backs. Only a few lines of clouds were above them, and the sky was filled with seabirds languidly circling each other. In the far distance, at the edge of the horizon, they could see the ocean touching the fair sky. Such a beautiful day, and they were walking to the last place they wanted to be.

"I wonder if they'll make us wear uniforms." Mayra asked aloud.

Sherri inhaled sharply, "Jesus Christ in Heaven. They better not."

Mayra skipped ahead. "Lemme get the door."

The building looked unremarkable on the outside; it was just a featureless gray slab with a black door bolted into it. The windows were painted with dots of colors and held a cheerful _"Come on in!"_ sign. Mayra opened the door for Sherri, who drudged in. A tiny bell gave a small melody as they entered. The two young women were immediately greeted by a dull and lifeless interior. Things seemed to be in various stages of chaos. Colorful signs and decorations were carelessly strewn around. Boxes of supplies were yet to be unpacked and were stacked sky high. The tile floors looked dirty and cracked, while the walls had yet to be covered with wallpaper. The building was bustling with movers carrying supplies to each of the rooms, ignoring the two new visitors. The two couldn't help but feel pretty conspicuous in the middle of all the movement. Mayra's face contorted in disgust when she breathed in.

"It smells musty in here," Mayra gagged.

"God," Sherri breathed to her. "This place is a mess! We have to work here?"

"Hopefully they fix it up soon, this smell is really getting to me…" Mayra replied.

As they awkwardly stood in front of the door, they noticed an old man hobbling towards them, pushing past the muscular workers and waving at them, grinning wildly.

"Is that the Frank guy that our dads talked to?" Sherri murmured. "He looks like he's about to die."

"I was just thinking that, this geezer looks like he's about to croak any minute now. Let's try to be nice." They both laughed. The old man finally reached them.

"Welcome, ladies! Are you the two young women here to acquire a job?"

Both Sherri and Mayra didn't want to speak, but eventually, Mayra spoke, "Yeah, that's us. I'm Mayra Caccamo."

"I'm Sherri Welbourne." Sherri introduced herself to the old man.

"Very nice to meet you," He greeted pleasantly. "I am Frank Fazbore. I'm the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. We just moved into town from two states over, so it will be nice to see how Pine Port is." He gestured behind him. "Would you like a tour of the place?" Knowing that they couldn't say no, the two followed Frank. Frank started by waving his towards the right hand side of the building, showcasing black and white tiled floors and isolated tables.

"This is the dining area," Frank explained. "This is where our guests will enjoy their fine cuisine while they watch the show." Mayra nodded her head slowly.

"Yes… Fine cuisine." Mayra glanced at Sherri. Sherri gave her a sly smile and the two proceeded.

They strolled across the building to the opposite side, which was carpeted with a colorful floor. Large boxes and complicated-looking equipment was being placed in various places on the carpet.

"This is the Arcade. The kids will be able to play different games for entertainment. There will be a prize corner where the patrons can trade tickets. They can buy pizza tokens to play for the arcade." The old man pointed to a square counter connected to the wall, which presumably was where the prize corner would be.

Sherri could already hear the kids screaming in her mind. She rubbed her temples in smooth motions. Words couldn't describe how grateful she was that her and Mayra would only be working backstage and watching the animatronics.

Leading the ladies towards the back corner of the Arcade, they saw a tiny arena that was closed off by purple curtains. There was a tiny sign that said, "Pirate Cove" that had been placed in front of it.

"This is Pirate Cove. A special kind of character makes his appearance here. You'll get to meet the gang soon enough."

Sherri and Mayra had no idea what he was talking about, so they just did their best to look interested and continued following him.

Frank then came to a stop in front of a large stage, overlooking the entire place. His hands were spread wide in front of him, as though he were Christ being crucified on the cross.

"And this, the wonderful piece, is the stage. This is where our performers will perform for the wonderment of the children, bringing laughter and joy to this city."

It looked somewhat unremarkable to the duo trailing Frank. It was just a large wooden platform, elevated with two small steps leading up to it that were blocked by a small metal gate. Frank used a tiny key to unlock the gate, opening it and beckoning Sherri and Mayra to climb atop of the stage. They followed him on top and looked out over the entire floor. It was a disappointing view, to be honest.

"Just think about it, ladies. You will be pioneers on the frontier of entertainment." He smiled and said proudly.

"Yeah, I'm so excited." Sherri said, accidentally more sarcastic than she meant to. Luckily, Frank did not pick up on it.

"This will be a great learning experience." Mayra said, eyeing Sherri.

Frank nodded his head slightly. "I'm glad I met two young people who feel the same as I do. It seems in this generation, the youth of today are not concerned with the things that really matter. You two are pinnacles of society."

The two were shocked into silence. They honestly had no idea what to say. Before they could break the awkward silence, Frank suddenly looked straight into their eyes with a burning kind of energy. "Do you want me to show you the gang?"

"Uh." Sherri only said. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, that's why we're here." Mayra said.

Frank nodded, and parted the back curtains, revealing a door. He used another small key on his keychain to unlock it, opening it. He motioned for Mayra and Sherri to stay put. "I'll show you the back later. For now, just wait here."

He disappeared behind the door, giving Sherri and Mayra a chance to talk amongst themselves.

"What do you think of the job?" Sherri asked.

"It's not the worst thing in the world…" Mayra pointed out slowly.

"Yes it is."

"Try to be a little optimistic."

"No. This place smells like diarrhea and looks worse. I can't believe we're actually working here."

"You have a good point there."

Their conversation was interrupted by Frank emerging from the door. He wheeled in four large figures, all obscured by a heavy, white cloth.

"Now, you get to meet the faces of our esteemed establishment." Frank wheeled them closer, all side by side. Sherri and Mayra considered stepping back, a little scared of what was going to happen.

Frank pulled off all of the sheets, revealing the figures that lay beneath them. They were very ancient-looking animatronics, covered with a thick layer of dust. Their eyes were lifeless and their bodies were slack, draped over their stands like corpses. A wet, slight putrid smell began to fill the air between them. It smelled as if a soaked, dying dog just walked onto the stage. The girls almost began to gag, but luckily were able to suppress their reflex. The animatronics were all cartoony animals, being a bear, a rabbit, a duck-chicken, and a pirate fox. Though the sight was a bit nostalgic to the two—they had been to animatronics pizza places as kids—but it also seemed weirdly outdated to them. Those kinds of businesses seemed like a fad; they were cool at one point in time, but they had faded into obscurity. They didn't have the heart to tell Frank, who looked so passionate about such relics of time.

Frank gently touched the face of the bear, almost lovingly. "This if Freddy Fazbear, the leader of the gang. His companion and best friend is Bonnie, the rabbit, who plays guitar while Freddy sings."

He pointed to the bird. "That is Chica, the chicken. She's a backup singer, and loves to serve and eat pizza."

Then he pointed at the last member. "That is the pirate Foxy. He's a supporting companion to the main Fazbear gang." His hand waved over the other three. He looked sheepishly at the two. "I'm afraid his little area, the Pirate Cove, is currently out of order. He was supposed to occasionally come out of the curtains to provide commentary, but there were some…" Frank's eyes rolled around in his head. "…complications. We're still trying to fix it." He stepped away from the lifeless robots. "So, what do you think of them? Aren't they beautiful?"

Sherri coughed politely. "Cool." It was the only thing she said.

"They're lovely." Mayra said. She was lying through her teeth.

"Thank you, I'm sure they're happy you think that." Frank nodded. "So, onto the more pressing of our matters, I'm sure you'll want to work here as soon as possible."

That was the complete opposite of what the girls wanted, but they nodded anyways.

"Of course. I'm sure you'll find that working with the Fazbear gang to be a rewarding experience. Follow me into the back rooms, and I'll get you your uniforms and contracts and all that other professional stuff." He walked briskly back to the door, with a pep in his step and a blaze in his eyes. "You'll love it here, almost as much as I do."

Sherri and Mayra looked at each other. Yeah, they were sure they would love it here like the Lord walked his golden feet on the tiles.

That was very heavy sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherri glanced at the clock.

1 AM. It was going to be a long night.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting from a night shift job where all she did was stare at cameras until the dawn's light emancipated her from this terribly dull job, but the reality of it all was much more unforgiving than what she had imagined in her mind. _Six hours. Six. Hours._ She rubbed her eyelids in slow, methodical circles. The only thing motivating her was the paycheck. _Do it for the paycheck._ She thought to herself. Mayra tossed her hat repeatedly above her head, catching it each time as it fell. She sighed and checked the cameras. It was hard to make out the animatronics standing motionless on the stage. The static made it seem as if they were shifting. Mayra turned her chair to face Sherri.

"So uh… What do you think of our first night on the job?"

Sherri face-planted on the desk. Her skull made a loud thud when it collided with the wooden top. "This sucks so much. This is so boring. Oh, my God, I'm dying over here! Who can do this for six hours? Jesus Christ, this must be what purgatory feels like."

Mayra slunk in her chair. "Yup. That's what I was thinking. Screw watching these cameras, what do you want to do?"

Sherri thought for a moment. "You wanna, like, have a deep discussion or something?"

Mayra nodded. "Sure that sounds cool, how about we talk about the spooky story behind this dingy dump?"

Sherri cocked her head, interested. "Spooky story? Whuh?"

Mayra excitedly stood up, eager to explain. "It's super famous; you know all those kids who went missing? Apparently they were killed and the bodies were never found."

Sherri rolled her eyes, though on her face was a inane grin. "Okay, whatever. Nice story." She scoffed playfully.

Still, despite her attitude, Sherri couldn't help but feel pinpricks of fear trickle down her back. They were alone, in the dead of night, in this rundown restaurant, and Mayra was telling scary stories to spook her. Though she had a cool exterior, Sherri checked the cameras as nonchalantly as she could. The screen flickered to life, and there were the three motionless animatronics, staring vacantly into the distance. This eased her worried a bit and she quickly shut off the monitor.

Mayra nodded with a slight smile. She knew that the story had the desired effect on Sherri, but her heart sank at the thought of the kids. The lore of this seemingly peppy establishment terrified her. Lingering thoughts of the past events made her wriggle with anxiety.

"Okay, my turn," Sherri began, leaning forward. "I got a story, too. Okay, so, like, there's like this drunk guy who's walking the streets of London and-"

She unexpectedly froze, the words stopping in her throat.

Mayra waited patiently, staring at the paralyzed face of Sherri. After a few moments of dead silence, she finally spoke up, "Yeah? What's the punchline?"

Sherri didn't speak for a few more seconds. Her eyes wildly shifted from side to side in their sockets. The air suddenly became very heavy between the two. Mayra held her breath, feeling her skin turn cold. Sherri continued to scan the room rapidly, checking over every corner in her field of view. Sherri's shoulders then relaxed and she let out a small laugh. Mayra could tell it was a little forced, though she smiled with her anyways.

"Sorry, haha." Sherri said as casually as possible. "I just thought I heard a little noise. Kind of scared me."

"What do you think it was?"

"Eh, just nothing. The building's just probably creaking or something. It's no biggie." Sherri scratched her neck. "What was I talking about?"

"You were telling a story, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Sherri rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Uh, where did I leave off?"

"I think it was about some drunk guy?"

"Yeah! Okay, so he's walking down the streets. Y'know, he's totally hammered. It's super late at night, and the sky is cloudy. There is no moon, so he's a little freaked out, but it's okay because he's drunk. And so-"

"Hey, I just heard another noise." Mayra suddenly interrupted.

Sherri stopped again in mid-sentence. Her eyes bugged out of her head. "Oh my God, stop doing that."

"It's not me!"

Both girls turned silent. The previously playful atmosphere in the small office space now turned tense with apprehension. They listened to the every creaking and cracking noise that the building produced, though none of them produced the same effect as the other ones had. They just sounded like normal ambient noises. The girls eyed each other warily. Sherri began to gesture to the monitor.

"Let's check the cameras again." She suggested, struggling to keep her voice steady.

Mayra quickly opened the monitor and began to cycle through the screens. "Party Room is all clear."

Sherri let out a relieved breath. "Thank God."

Mayra switched screens. "Backstage is clear."

Sherri scrunched up her face in a scowl. "Man, I hate the backstage area. I hate all those masks and skeletons and stuff staring right at you."

"I know. I feel that, girl." Mayra switched screens again. "Dining area is good."

"Okay."

"Pirate Cove is clear."

"Nice."

"East Hall is good." The monitor clicked. "West Hall too."

"Great."

"Restrooms...supply closet…" Mayra nodded. "All good."

"Yes, nice." Sherri gave a thumbs up. "Very satisfactory."

"Just the show stage left. And the kitchen." Mayra said.

"That one doesn't even have a video, though. It's just audio. How cheap is this place to have a camera that doesn't work?" Sherri threw her hands up in the air, frustrated. "That's so stupid."

Mayra snorted. "Walking into this place, I didn't expect anything to work."

"Hah! Yeah, totally," Sherri snickered. "Well, it's all quiet so I guess it's clear too."

There came a clanging from the monitor. Both girls stopped immediately. A few more small sounds of movements sounded through the audio feed before all was silent again. Nothing in the room moved sounded for the humming of the fan. Mayra and Sherri's eyes turned to look at each other. Mayra drew in a shaky breath. "Was that coming from the show stage?"

Sherri collected herself. "Maybe, check there. Quickly."

Mayra clicked the small icon for the show stage. What the girls saw made their hearts drop and mouths go dry.

Both the chicken-duck-thing and the bunny were gone.

"Oh, Lord in Heaven." Sherri whispered. "What the Hell is going on?

Mayra shook her head rapidly in disbelief. "We need to close the doors now." Mayra darted to the door on the right hand side and nearly broke the switch from smashing it. The door slammed shut. Sherri pounced on the switch to the left. The second door crashed down, enclosing the girls in their now confined office.

Mayra checked the screen once more and took the power into consideration. "We can't have these doors closed for too long, once we figure out where they went we have to open them."

Sherri proceeded to absolutely lose her shit. Pulling at her hair she began yelling frantically. "What do we do?!"

Mayra attempted to comfort her emotionally unstable friend down. She calmingly patted her back. "It'll be okay, we just need to remain calm…"

There were footsteps in the hall, echoing in the hallway and making its way inside the office.

"This isn't really happening," Sherri began to hyperventilate. "Animatronics can't walk. Oh, my God." Sherri grabbed Mayra and squeezed her tightly. Then, she let go of her just quickly, flailing her arms and screaming.

Mayra couldn't handle the pressure and joined Sherri. It was a little dark, so she ended up running into the wall. "Damn it!" Mayra shrieked.

"Wait a minute!" Sherri held up a finger, her eyes lighting up. "The doors! They can keep them out, right? I mean, they won't be able to get in. I think we're safe!"

Mayra stood awkwardly, forgetting about the dwindling power reserve. "Yah they can! We can just keep the doors closed all night!"

Sherri hugged Mayra tightly, the glimmer of tears shining in the rim of her eyelids. "We're safe! Thank the Almighty Lord in his realm of Holy Heaven! We're safe!"

The two girls huddled closely together under the desk, side to side and watching each of the doors. They had never felt fear like this. It was unlike anything that they've ever experienced. It was a primal, instinctive feeling that took over all their intelligence and logic. There were no longer any complex thoughts or procedures in their mind. Only one thing occupied their brains: Fear. They were no longer humans. They were now animals, fighting to survive. Every vein under their skin was filled with adrenaline and every muscle was tense and taut.

Sherri let out a shaky breath, jumping at every rattle she heard coming from outside the office. She whimpered, grabbing Mayra's arm to comfort her. A deep chuckling suddenly echoed in the small space. Sherri shot an angry look at Mayra.

"I don't know what the fucking joke is, but I'd really appreciate it if you let me in on it."

Mayra snapped her head to face Sherri. "What the hell? It wasn't me!"

Sherri's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Wait, what? Who else could it be?"

The chuckling continued as they spoke. Footsteps rang through both hallways surrounding the office. In a sudden state of panic and curiosity Mayra peeked at the monitor.

All of the animatronics were gone from the stage.

Sherri's face drained of all color. Seeing the empty stage with nobody on it made her body stiffen. "Oh, no."

Mayra decided to check the left hand hallway. She clicked the light switch. The small square window was illuminated, and there stood the motionless mass that was Bonnie. Mayra screamed in terror.

"Turn off the goddamn light!" Sherri screeched, thrashing her limbs around.

Mayra hit the switch again and the window blackened. Both girls trembled in terror, having trouble understanding what they had just seen. Sherri grabbed Mayra's arm, her fingertips burrowing into her arm. Her voice was a barely audible whisper.

"Animatronics can't move, Mayra. They can't. They're just robots. Right? Right?"

Mayra shook her head, trying to come up with a plausible explanation to soothe her companion. "I- I thought so?"

"Wait-" Sherri's raised her eyebrows in a slow realization. "-what about those kids? Remember that story you told me about? Is that-" Sherri stopped, the thought making her breath stop.

Mayra cast her eyes to the side in thought. "Well, I think that they caught the guy who did it… But there was another incident where one of the animatronics bit a child, and afterwards they couldn't go around the pizzeria... Maybe they crave human flesh.. Oh god!"

Sherri waved her hands in a frenzy. Words began to spill in a flurry. "It'll be okay, though. Everything will be alright. We're safe and sound behind these doors, where they can't come and get us. We just need to-" An unexpected whirring sound caught her off guard. She blinked, looking up in confusion. "What?"

With a long and forlorn sound, the lights shut off, plunging the whole office and building into completely darkness. The doors, now devoid of power, automatically slid back and opened. Nothing seemed to move except for the hearts beating inside their chests. The two girls were absolutely silent for a moment, even stopping their breathing. The comforting humming of the fan which filled the room with ambient noise had shut off, making the silence strangely deafening. Sherri gripped tighter onto Mayra's arm.

"Mayra…" Sherri whimpered, tears sliding down her cheeks in warm rivers.

Mayra wrapped her arms around Sherri. "Just be very still… And very quiet."

Sherri nodded, tightly sealing her lips shut. For a few moments, they stayed completely still and dared not to move or speak. Even their breathing became shallow. It seemed that nothing was happening for a few seconds.

Then they heard the music.

It was a soft and enchanting music box melody made of crisp notes. It played a nice, whimsical tune that they both recognized. Sherri was almost afraid to move, but her eyes traveled out the door where the music was coming from. She saw, illuminated by a white light, the face of an animatronic. His face.

It was Freddy Fazbear, staring right at them.

Mayra slowly mouthed "oh shit" at the flickering face. She scanned the room with her eyes, looking for some sort of weapon to use against their tormentor. But there was nothing.

Sudenly, Sherri's grip left Mayra's arm. She wasn't sure if Mayra could see it in the pitch black, but her eyes took on a fiery glow as she looked with grim determination at her best friend. Her hands tightened into fists and she spoke in a low voice. "Mayra, I'm sick of hiding. If I'm going to die, I'm going to die fighting."

She crawled from underneath the table and stood to her full height (5 feet 5 inches). She thought about everything that had led up to this moment. Leaving home with the most incredible friend of her life, reading over the flyer and agreeing that if they had to suffer in a job, they would suffer together. Sherri turned to face Freddy Fazbear, a new kind of feeling in her blood. It was a burning flame, fueling her and erasing all of her fears. As she stared the brown bear right in his soulless eyes, she let this new feeling power every nerve in her body.

If she was going down, she was going downtown.

"FOR VALHALLA!" Sherri screamed. She bent her knees and threw her full weight on the bear. Freddy took the full force of her body, clattering on the floor. Human and bear were tangled on the dirty floor, wrestling. Sherri was filled with bloodlust like she had never felt. She wanted to feel his fur rip under nails. She wanted to tear his arm right from his torso. She wanted to smell the metallic innards of this animatronic on her hands. Sherri let out another beastly cry, pinning Freddy to the floor.

Mayra witnessed this burst of energy and used it to guide her own emotions. Her senses heightened. She heard footsteps behind her. In a flash, she charged at the animatronic bunny who stood only a few feet away. Once upon the blue beast, she grabbed hold of him. In a sudden fit of rage, she seemed to defy gravity, picking up the bunny and twirling him upside down. Mayra gave Bonnie a tombstone piledriver. Bonnie lay on the ground motionless. Chica tried darting to his aid, but Mayra caught her in her peripheral vision. Mayra turned to face Chica and speared her.

The sound of frantic running caught both of the girls' attention. Down the West Hallway, they saw emerging from the darkness, the form of a dark red fox, clothed in tattered shorts and with a hook for a hand. At the sight of this new animatronic, Mayra and Sherri went beserk. Sherri howled up at the ceiling, bits of Freddy's fur still clasped in her dainty hands. Foxy saw the decimation happening towards his comrades. He skidded to a halt and tried to turn away and escape. Sherri sped down the hallway, colliding with the pirate fox before he could retreat. She opened her mouth and before he could react, bit down on his ear, her teeth shredding through the appendage. Mayra ran and pounced onto the fox to help her friend. She started to repeatedly punch Foxy's snout, bending it and snapping the tiny pieces inside.

Suddenly, a clock chimed in the office. Sherri blinked, her fangs still sunk into the animatronic beneath her. She reluctantly let her prey go and peeked back inside the small room. The tiny clock on the desk table read "6 AM". The previous rage that had taken hold of her mind was now slowly fading away, replaced by bewilderment. She looked down to Mayra who was down the hallway, beating the crap out of Foxy.

Mayra ceased her violent beating. "Is it 6 AM?" Foxy writhed beneath her, trying to get free.

"Yeah…" Sherri seemed dazed. "Yeah, our shift's over. We can go home now." Her eyes traveled to the remains of the Fazbear gang, torn up and dented over the hallway. Small metallic pieces of their endoskeleton littered the checkerboard floor. It truly looked the scene of a great battle. Sherri then lifted up her hands and inspected them. They were dirtied, and she still was hanging on to the strips of fur from Freddy's face. Her fingers opened and she dropped them, watching them flutter to the floor. She took a moment to stare at Mayra.

Mayra stood up and casually walked up to Sherri. At this moment, Foxy booked it and slid back into pirate's cove. Mayra smiled and fixed her hair, pleased at their work. "That's good. I'm tired of being here. Let's go home."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Sherri said, staring off into the distance.

The girls proceeded to clock out and exit the building, not looking back as the morning crew stared at them. Both of them were wrinkled and bruised, looking like they had just got out of a WWE wrestling match. They got into Sherri's car and left the parking lot, watching the pizzeria get swallowed up by the horizon. The sun's first morning rays began to wash over the town as the sun slowly began to climb up into the sky. Both girls were silent for most of the trip. Everything felt so surreal, like they were in a dream.

Sherri glanced to the right of the road and saw a McDonald's sign.

"Hey," she said, breaking the quiet in the car. "You want some breakfast?"

Mayra noticed the sign and casually turned to Sherri. "Yeah. Yeah I do."


End file.
